Legend of Zelda: Even Darkness Has Light
by YAMInoKYUKETSUKI
Summary: As you can guess from the title, this one's about Dark Link. The light in his darkness is Zelda. Dark Link struggles against Ganon's control over him, and fights him. He loses and gets sent to Hyrule as a pariah. Ganon hopes that the residents kill Dark Link, or he kills himself. Rated M for language, blood and gore, and possible lemons. (Dark LinkxZelda) slight Zelink. Post TP
1. Chapter 1: The Dark

Legend of Zelda: Even Darkness Has Light

Chapter 1: The Dark

Darkness...that's how it began, and that's how it will end. I can't believe I let myself sink this low as to lose. Then again, that's all I seem to be good for. Dark Link, the #1 loser of all time. It always happens like this: I wait in this room of darkness until the so-called, Hero of Time enters. The darkness is then sucked away, and we're facing each other in a bright lighted room with water underneath our feet. To my right, and to his left there stands a dead tree. That's when we both rush forward, blades drawn and engage in a sword lock. His blue hilted blade against my blade of shadow. When we finally break apart, he thrusts forward, and I jump and stand on his outstretched blade and smirk. I then perform a jump slice which cuts his arm as he dodges. He then starts hacking at me the same time I'm doing the same. As we parry each other, I can't help but feel...the same about his hatred for Ganondorf, and so I pull some blows and miss purposefully_. _I want Ganondorf to die, so I throw the fight. At this point in time when I feel nothing but a burning hatred towards my master, the Hero of Time cuts me down.

I fall in the water with a deep cut running diagonally down my chest that has ripped my shadowy textured tunic. The Hero bolts towards the now open door on my side of the tree as I lay there, bleeding out. Then as he leaves, the darkness creeps back in, and my wounds slowly heal. _I was created so I could kill the Hero of Time, but I lose, and die. The cycle then repeats itself, so I am once again facing the Hero of Time, only to lose due to my hatred towards my master. Over and over and over again. I used to keep track, but I have lost count. The same shit happening to the point where I fear I've gone insane due to the reparatory of my wounds. Always a diagonal cut across my chest. Why was I created? What other purpose do I have except to kill and lose?_

"What the fuck is the point of my life!" I yell out loud in anger and bitterness.

There was no answer, of course, only darkness staring me in the face. This is what I am. A shadow in the dark, forgotten until the cycle repeats itself. I have been manifesting here in this room of shadows for centuries. I do not age. I do not eat. I do not sleep. I only wait in the darkness and shadows while I wallow in my own existentiality.

"I wait here only to be slain over and over again no longer. I'm done with this shit. I am the shadows. I rule them." I said to myself, for it was true. I had some control over the shadows. I had, in times of waiting created a ball from shadows to bounce off the walls of this room to make the battle come faster. _If I could do that, surely I could form some sort of door, and walk out of this hell, right? _

_"_I am the master of shadows." I said confidently and reassuringly.

I smirked to myself as I stood. I concentrated on the side of the room I was across from, and pictured a door. I concentrated and mentally willed it happen, just as I did when I formed the ball. Slowly, the shadows did not form the shape of a doorframe, but, much to my surprise, parted and there stood a metal door. _That was there the whole time?! Ignorance is bliss..._ I thought while sighing. As I walked through, I realized that I was in my masters castle. I could feel his presence above me, so I took off running. My shadowy boots made not a sound as I traversed the staircase. In fact, I did not stop sprinting until I came to the throne room. There, on a black throne, stood the man I despised more than Link: my master, Ganondorf. His green skin and eyes were covered in shadow, but I could see his black armor, cape, and sword which lay unsheathed upon his lap. I drew my sword.

"So, you insubordinate fool, you truly believe you can kill me, don't you? You are my creation, that means you are mine." I could see a fine line of white in the shadow as he smiled. "Take him out!" He yelled as he gestured towards me.

Out of nowhere, Keese, Stalfos, Bubbles, Daira, Darknuts, Lizalfos, and Moblins surrounded me. I was not going to be beaten after the years of hell he had put me through. I held my sword out to the side, and smirked. _Thank Din they're in a perfect circle. _I spun around, sword in hand doing one of the best A.O.E. attacks I knew, known as the spin attack.

"Saya!" I let loose a battle cry as I performed it. Needless to say, the bodies of the monsters that once surrounded me, now lay on the floor smoking. I turned towards Ganon, and pointed my sword at him. "What's the point of keeping a sword like that if you aren't even going to use it, chicken-shit?! Though it does take big balls to sit on your ass and let your minions take out your enemies for you, doesn't it?!" I was fuming, and I saw only red.

He stood from his throne, and looked like he didn't have a care in the world. That pissed me off even more. I watched as he twirled his blade in a X pattern slowly, then looked at me, and mimicked how I was standing, and didn't say a word.

I pointed my sword to the ground and drew a line, then said, "Cross it, if you dare to, chicken-shit."

As I said this he started running towards me, but I didn't let him get half way. Our swords crossed in a lock, but it was brief. Mostly because of the fact I spit in his eye, pushed his sword off, and rammed my shield into his face. Twice. I didn't let up though. As soon as I smashed his face with my shield, I went in for the kill with a quick thrust. Bad mistake. As soon as I was about to make contact, the blade seemed to bounce off thin air, and left me off balance and open for counter-attack. That of which, he took advantage of instantly.

Ganon turned towards me, and raised his left hand, which crackled with electricity. I tried to raise my shield, but to no avail. The bolt of yellow lightning hit my chest square on and I flew across the room. When I finally skidded to a stop, I was face down, and I could smell something burning. With a start, I realized it was my tunic. I rolled right, even though it hurt like hell. I felt as if my ribs broke from the sheer force of his magic.

"Fool. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't put limits on you? I knew it would only be a matter of time before you let your hatred of me take control of your actions." Ganon said, though I didn't know where his voice came from. As I focused my eyes forward, I saw the tip of his bright white sword as it was pointing between my eyes. "I would strike you down now, but seeing you like this has given me a better idea." He lifted me up by throat using his left hand. His sword clattered when it was dropped on the floor, as his right hand shot into me and started pulling something out. I couldn't keep in the gut wrenching scream of pain. The pain was unimaginable. It felt as if he was slowly peeling my skin off my body using only his bare hands. I looked down, and he had a handful of shadowy substance clenched in his fist as he viciously tore more off. I couldn't help it; I vomited and almost passed out. After one final tug, he dropped me.

I landed on all fours, and coughed over and over. I could feel my consciousness slipping away as I looked up one more time.

Ganon stood over me, clenched and in his right hand was a large amount of a black, smoky textured substance. "The shadows no longer cling to your body. I wonder how you'll get around without control over them. I know you will die down there fool. Whether by their hands or your own, you will perish." I finally dropped from my arms and knees as I lost all manner of consciousness.

**Hey, sorry if it's a little on the short side, but I was really tired when I wrote this. Anyway, please R&R, but no flames. This is only my second story, and speaking of which, I did not forget about my first story. Chapter 2 is almost up, and if you want to read it, It's called, Rosario+Vampire: Only Human. Check it out if you want to, and I do not own Legend of Zelda...regrettably. Nintendo does.  
-Cheers,  
YAMInoKYUKETSUKI**


	2. Chapter 2: The Light

**A/N: Hey guys, just posted the second chapter of Rosario+Vampire: Only Human, so now I'm coming back to this one. I didn't forget about it. I, sadly, don't own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does...along with almost every favorite videogame character. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 2: A New Light

The first feeling I noticed, besides pain, was...strange. Unknown. It was soft, but I felt a very strange sensation coming from it; one that made me want to scratch at my skin furiously. My shot open, and I wish I kept them squeezed tight. A bright light assaulted them, blinding me entirely. Having no other option, I scurried backwards until I came collided with something that felt hard and oddly familiar. Sneaking a glance back, I saw wood. That of an oak tree. Looking at it, I could see it was the exact same tree that was in that accursed illusion, only this one was alive, and growing. I then looked at the ground and saw that it was covered by strange green blades almost, and the word came to me: grass. I slowly pulled myself up and noticed I was surrounded by a body of water. Under the safety of the oak, I looked up and saw a bridge overhanging this...canyon of sorts. Seeing the water awakened a dryness in my mouth and down my throat. Keeping my head down, I walked over to the edge of this little island.

When I came to the banks, I looked at my reflection and was shocked.


End file.
